


Another Notch On The Belt

by Sonder_Writing



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Injury, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonder_Writing/pseuds/Sonder_Writing
Summary: He laid his hands on her shoulders, letting the green glow of the wild mothers healing seep into her skin. It wasn't much, but it was enough. A shaky breath released into the air and her eyes came wearily re-opened. She moved quickly to try and get up.“Shh, shh, shh, Yasha, don’t move.”
Comments: 1
Kudos: 41





	Another Notch On The Belt

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on another project for a while and got stuck. This is a result of needing something else to work on. I've never posted my writing before so go easy on me if you can...

Yasha tucked herself into the corner and stared back at the creature clawing in between the gap in the rocks. Her black eyes met the dragons who hadn’t shown any change in momentum from the appearance of her own skeletal wings. The deep growl reached her ears again. Saliva dripped from its mouth and she considered inching closer. Everything in her was consumed by a dull thrum of pain and exhaustion.

=======+++++++++++++++++++++++++=======

Fjord ran faster than he thought possible when he saw the edge of the wing glide into the crevice. She wasn’t responding as he yelled out and the sight of at least three dead beasts wasn’t helping to calm his nerves as he threw an eldritch blast towards the ancient black dragon. The creature barely registered the new threat, too focused on getting to wherever Yasha had disappeared to.

“Be with me wild mother, do not let my mistake cost her her life.” He whispered a prayer and thunder stepped close enough to glide the star-razor into its neck.

“Fjord.”

She may have told him to run; leave her for safety and let her die. He couldn’t hear anything past the broken call of his name, choked out just loud enough to reach past the blood rushing through his ears as he swung.

“I’m. Not. Leaving. You.” He spat back, pushing the blade deeper in between each word. The dragon's body fell limp, slamming down on the opening and shutting off his only known path to the barbarian on the other side.

“Yasha? Yasha, I need to know you’re alive in there. Give me something!” He cleaved the sword down, using it as a crowbar to lift and begin to roll the beast from its spot that blocked the entry to her hiding place. A choked whimper flooded his senses, unfamiliar and unknown.

“I’m okay.” Yasha looked up to him as light suddenly cascaded into the darkened corner. He attempted to hide the terror and worry from his face, focusing on getting into the room without shifting her broken limbs—coated in blood and shreds of clothing—and skin. She shouldn’t be conscious. Her eyes were blue and violet but her wings laid limply against the ground.

“I’m okay.” She repeated returning her face to the same determination and underlying rage used in nearly every battle.

“You think you can stand?”

No, she shouldn’t be able to. He shouldn’t have even asked but stubbornly enough, she braced her hands on the wall preparing to use whatever energy she had. Another cry slipped from her mouth, momentarily breaking the ferocity glaring through her eyes. Fjord tucked his arm under her own, taking as much weight as he could and slowly pulling her into a standing position. Something shifted deeper in the darkness and her hold loosened on his shoulder.

“You need to leave me.”

“Like hell I do.”

“Fjord, if there’s more…” She watched him, the rage replaced with acceptance.

“No.” He pulled her from the crack, ignoring the shake as her body protested the four steps into the main part of the concrete cavern. Her swords were gone, both sheaths empty where they still crossed on her back.

“I have an idea, but I don’t know if it will hurt you.” He whispered towards her ear, watching the mask of pain cross her face and hideaway quickly with each step towards the gate. The black skeletal structures dragged behind them leaving a dark blue stain.

“Just get yourself out.”

He nodded and cast thunder step for the second time in the day. Her weight fell onto his own as he stopped, the unconscious form still holding a face of pain.

“C’mon…” Fjord spoke to no-one as he leaned down to hoist her over his shoulders. He couldn’t get a grip on her. Her wings acted as a shield from any normal hold the half-orc had used in other battles. Fjord carefully maneuvered her onto his back, leaning forward to try and lift her feet and wings from the ground. He could feel her blood seeping into his own armor. He nearly stumbled onto his face with the second thunder-step, standing at a full right angle with the unconscious angel on his shoulders.

“HELP! JESTER! CADUCEUS! ANYONE!”

He thunder-stepped again, landing directly beside the iron that had resulted in his initial three-minute delay. Three minutes that may have resulted in another death to the party. He tried to ignore the fact that he couldn’t feel her breathing. His armor and the tremor in his own hands might have been hiding away the ease of air escaping from her lungs. The black wings resting behind him were unsettling.

“ANYONE!” He yelled out again, banging on the semi-translucent gate. The hallway on the other side expanded out 20 feet, empty. The hall wasn’t that far from their chosen campsite. He banged on the wall again, letting out a sigh of anger before turning to try and move Yasha to the ground. The wings slid on the stone and dirt, leaking thicker blue blood where the left one was torn, hanging by an inch of ligament near the bottom.

He wondered if she had yelled for him when the gate first closed.

He laid his hands on her shoulders, letting the green glow of the wild mothers healing seep into her skin. It wasn't much, but it was enough. A shaky breath released into the air and her eyes came wearily re-opened. She moved quickly to try and get up.

“Shh, shh, shh, Yasha, don’t move.” He lightly pressed her back down and let his eyes switch between the gate, Yasha, and the blackened pit they just ran from.

“Did you see any way out of here? It locked again.” Fjord walked to the clear panel, running his along the edges.

“No—” she sucked in the word, stopping before getting the chance to say anything else. He turned back to find her settling into a sitting position with her eyes closed and stoic expression. The light from the other side of the wall reflected dampness on her face.

“Yasha, you know better than me but are you sure you should be sitting up?”

“Wings.” She grunted out the single word, pulling her eyebrows together as another tear dripped down her cheek. Fjord moved to sit beside her.

“Don’t they usually go away by now?” He was looking more closely at the broken structures. The edges were lined with a few small white feathers he didn’t remember seeing the last time she took them out.

“I’ve never injured them before.” Yasha opened her eyes to check where he moved to and spoke with clipped words. “I can’t put them away.”

“Someone will come looking soon.” He paused, watching her slow breathing. “Do you want to try laying your stomach? I don’t have any healing after earlier…”

“I will pass out if I move again.”

“Best to stay put then.”

The hidden entrance sat on the edge of a forty-foot drop. A drop that Fjord had fallen in his rushed attempt to get to the other side of the gate. He couldn’t tell if Yasha had also fallen or if the fight led to her landing and running deeper into the darkened cavern. He listened for anything approaching them from either side. The only sound was the slight wheeze of Yasha’s breathing.


End file.
